


The Bee Effect

by Snowefox



Series: Life with Bees [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All age like humans, Childhood, Children raising children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Gen, Graphic Description, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, HappyStuck, Humiliation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other, Sadstuck, Situational Humiliation, Trolls live on Earth, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, bittersweetstuck, hardship, life - Freeform, mentions of past child abuse only physical and emotional, rare inter-race couple, society double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is always moving there is never a time in which it stops. You were a snot nose kid bent on keeping the only person who was your only family safe. You grew, changed, and gained more family as you were a strong teenager who's childhood was cut short by the loss of the women you grew to call mother. Her loss left a hole that only your morial, brother, and then mate could fill. You then became an adult who knew love, hardship, and gentleness. You were happy growing old with the trollian man you love and the giant family you had. Time may always go forward but you loved to look back at it all.</p><p>Reader x Psiioniic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hell darlings this is a special little drabble I had cooked up. If you reading this for the first it can be a stand alone but I would adjusted reading my other work Earth Angel to understand some of the situations and get more in depth with why the read is the way she is. For the picture image go here to my tumblr: http://heirofhearts.tumblr.com/post/144122949883/the-bee-effect-preview-picture-its-so-darn-cute

In the middle of the suburb stood a pale yellow painted house with a shaded red and blue picked-fence surrounding it. Evenly trimmed bushes surrounded the front and the back of the house as did the scatter of outside children toys. The street it was on was as quite as it came from being on a mostly trollian owner housing street.  
  
The people and children that lived in this house had a routine that was graved deep within time and memory. A total of three generations lived in the house and anyone could tell who kept the house running on it’s clockwork.  
  
Every day at the crack of dawn two of the inhabitants, who were the oldest ones, would start there morning. The first and ‘trollian male’ of the house was an old tall psionic user who from years of both physical and power labor looked older then his age.  
  
The scaring on the sides of his eyes and face marked him as so even if it wasn’t for his dulling red and blue eyes you could tell he was a psionic user. His horns were cracked in certain places from age and his once vibrant black hair was white with a soft pale yellow to it to flaunt his blood color even more.  
  
Sadly he wasn’t even the first to wake up as he was only ever aroused up from bed with the smell of coffee that moved in the air. No the true runner of the house was his smaller wife who was human. Unlike her husband she age gracefully for their dual age of 62.  
  
Her once vibrant h/c hair had become gray and silver with age which was only ever shown when she forgot to dye her hair much to her husbands complaining as he loved her silverish white hair. Her face may look ten years younger but it was her hands that showed her age. They were withered from years of abuse both with physical labor of her job and from being mother of the household for longer.  
  
Her mornings were always the same, she was always up before her husband getting both showered and dressed to make sure everything was ready for the others that lived in the house. She would go down stairs as quietly as she could before she would turn on the lights in the kitchen. She would start the coffee maker on before going to fridge to start making breakfast and lunch for the family.  
  
Within the two hours she would have everyone’s stuff like briefcases and schoolbags all ready to go with the correct shoes and lunches. She would stand by the door as everyone would leave passing lunches and kisses with wishes of good days. Once her family was gone would be once she would rest like normal.  
  
You smiled as you closed the door before walking back to the kitchen where your husband Psiioniic sat at his side of the table with the newspaper opened blocking his face from you. You could only giggle as you moved to the table collecting all the plates on it.  
  
Once you set the plates on the kitchen counter you walked over to Psiioniic where you pressed a finger to the fold of the newspaper and pulled the paper down a little giving him a smile. “Would you like some more coffee dear?”  
  
Psiioniic looked up from his reading glasses to you before he nodded. “Yeth pleathe.”  
  
You paused for a moment still smiling at him before he looked back down where he left off causing you to huff at him a little as he pulled the newspaper away from your finger and fluffed it up again.  
  
You shook your head before moving to the coffee pot. You stalked over the coffee pot before grabbing it and moving back to fill up Psiioniic’s cup before adding in the sugar yourself.  
  
You pushed one side of the newspaper down again causing Psiioniic to sigh loudly as you leaned in as you knew Psiioniic wasn’t going to do it unless you did. You kissed his cheek gently as you spoke; “Good morning dear...”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to purr lightly before he moved his head to kiss your lips back before he pulled back and spoke. “Good morning Bumble and thanks for the coffee.”  
  
You just winked at him as he moved to sip it the cup and fold away his reading glasses. You shook your head as you moved to the sink to start the breakfast dishes as Psiioniic took his coffee cup to the living room to see the weather for the day as he was going to be fixing up your grand grubs new play set in the backyard.  
  
You turned off the water once the sink was filled before starting to scrub the dishes. You paused as you held onto one of the plates looking at it. You looked outside as you stood there at the vegetable and herb garden at the side of the house you planted. You smiled a little as nostalgia washed over you.  
  
You started to finish the dish as you thought about the routine you had do for years at this point. You could remember way back in your childhood, before you met your adoptive brother Signless, you were always doing the dishes after breakfast in the Forster homes. It wasn’t a very happy or enjoyed thing back then as it was now as back then doing the dishes was a punishment.  
  
You shuddered lightly at the thought you were little maybe three or three and half at most. You remember your old routine which was that you had to get up with the other children before all the breakfast food was gone. You being up before everyone got a shower and dress for the day as well.  
  
You wore a simple yellow top with blue overalls that clipped in the front. It had the cutest little flower pattern on the front of it that matched your shirt. You had hurried down the stairs with some of the others having to fight over the food and milk as it was Trixs cereal of all things.  
  
You having had gotten the last bowl and guarded it with a fury but only if you knew at that time the danger you were in. Your foster father was everything your Psiioniic wasn’t.  
  
Where Psiioniic was tall and warm this man was short and cold. Where Psiioniic was gentle and supportive this man was mean and cruel. You may tease Psiioniic saying his face would crack if he ever smile now but that mans face would shatter into a million pieces as would the monster inside his soul. You were marked with his brutally and it lasted even to this day.  
  
Like you said you had the last bowl of cereal and when the man came down a few moments after all you children got settled into places around the TV and table. None of you in the living knew he was angry till the children at the table eating started to cry.  
  
It wasn’t a few moments later that he came in the living room holding the empty cereal box shaking it. He shouted at all of you in the living room shaking the box. He sounded like a blow-horn going off. “Which one of you little fuckers ate the last bit of the fucking cereal; Who!”  
  
Everyone glanced at you before back up at him you shook so bad that the spoon kept hitting the bowl and milk to jostle out of it. This didn’t go unnoticed of course because the one that was always it troubled started to shake.  
  
You weren’t ready for the blow nor for the giant man to continue in his rage. Each time he struck you he shout; “Did you take my last bit of cereal! You ungrateful pathetic runt! Answer me!”  
  
You shook as you covered your badly bruised and beaten face. You cried out answering him to hopefully make him stop. “Yes! Yes! I’m sorry, I’m sorry I took the cereals! I-I promise I wouldn’t do it again!”  
  
Thankfully it worked as he stopped hitting you however he wasn’t done with you. He shot out his hand causing you to coward as he grabbed you by the ear dragging you to the kitchen sink. He then dropped you there before he got everyone to not only empty there bowls but to place them into the sink.  
  
You remember the terror you were in as he turned on only the hot water. The stream that came off it as the bubbles from the dish soap would rise. Once it was filled to the appropriate height he wrapped his giant hands around your tiny arms before forcing them into the almost boiling hot dish water.  
  
You would cry and scream as the water was to hot and it hurt. Your hands always turned bright red from the water but your cries always fell on deaf ears as if you took out your hands even once other then to move the dish to the rack you’d be struck or beaten.  
  
It strike you funny at the moment as you remembered his hands were very big back then but know they seemed to be so small as you looked at your wrists. You bet Psiioniic’s hands would have dwarfed his.  
  
You sighed a little before shaking your head as that also caused another problem in the future for you. As maybe that was why you dislike cereal so much but that wasn’t totally true as you were afraid of it. The reason was most likely that and when you and Signless both lived with that older women for nearly six months.  
  
You and Signless had only been together for only four months before you both got transferred to that women. You believe her name was Ms. Frownin; anyways she was the one who taught you both manners, your mannerisms, and what a routine was.  
  
You and Signless were so used to having freedom as far a eating and other things go like bathing a little bit separately. She was the one that taught and forced you to bath at the same time. It was to save in water as even she would bath right after you both but it was nothing like meal times.  
  
The women was a brute when it came to that but it was her discipline or punishment that marked you both. She made you listen to her with humiliation and embarrassment. Any or all of the times you did wrong was meet with you being treated like a dog or pig.  
  
She would strip you of your clothes paddle you then for the rest of the day you’d have to act like a dog or pig then even to go so far as to threaten you by saying she would take you outside to use the bathroom. You ate out of bowels full with animal food; you were even not to have a bathe and you’d not be allowed to sleep in the bed . The things you and Signless went through with her were short of cruel but you both learned quick though to save yourself from her wrath.  
  
Unfortunately her lessons would become an hindrance for you and Signless till you both were sent to Dolorosa’s. You both ate at the dinning tables and you more then Signless suffered for it because you would only eat at the table like you were trained too so most of the time you’d go hungry because by the time a spot opened up there was no food left.  
  
You remember it was pancake day in that one Foster home with the mixed race couple. You and Signless had woken up earlier so you both could get some. By this point you both had relaxed enough thanks to this foster home with the mixed race couple that you could eat without having to be at the table twice every week.  
  
But at the moment you and Kankri were surrounded by all the other kids in the house and with Kankri clinging to you like a vice you couldn’t move to knock others out of the way to get you both anything to eat. You had told him to go upstairs and you’d met him there.  
  
What Kankri didn’t know was what you were going to do to get at least him something to eat. But he found out rather quick when you opened the bedroom door and he saw your beaten and blooded form holding one side of a tore in half pancake. You had shut the door before you tongue snaked out of your mouth to lick the cut that was on your lip. “Breakfast! Haha!”  
  
Kankri looked at you in shocked before he started to cry holding you. “You’re a dummy! A big stupid dummy!”  
  
You grimaced lightly as you chuckled lightly; “Kanny you’re going to get blood on your clothes...”  
  
Kankri moved from you before he frowned then sighed. “Come on let’s go to the bathroom I’ll patch you up before Foster mother and father found out.”  
  
You tilted your nose up in the air; “No away! You’re going to sit here and that stupid pancake as I didn’t get my butt handed to me for it to go cold.” Kankri looked at you before you glared down at him. “Eat Kankri! Don’t worry about me...”  
  
Kankri sighed a little as he seemed to try and make an counter offer. “How about we go to the bathroom and eat it so I can take care of your face. Please Y/n, please then we can get a shower so we don’t have to go out of the bedroom afterward.”  
  
You narrowed your eyes at him before he gave you those sad eyes which had you sigh heavily giving up. “Alright, alright fine you win Kanny.”  
  
Kankri smiled brightly with his one missing fang that had fallen out. It was a short stealth mission for the both of you to get to the bathroom as it was only two doors down from you both. You got all comfortable on the floor as Kankri locked the door.  
  
You moved ripping the pancake into small bite sizes pieces for Kankri as he got the wash cloth and some suave for your wounds. Kankri was very gently as he started to take care of your wounds.  
  
You hissed lightly as Kankri dabbed the green face cloth against your face as you were basically feeding him what you had gotten for him. The comfort silence between you both had been broken when Kankri spoke up. “I hope and wish that the next home we go to we get to sit at the table to eat.” You laughed causing Kankri to frowned. “What?!”  
  
Your swollen eye and busted lips seemed to pull just enough to cause you pain. You groaned as you cursed for a young child. “Darn it Kankri, don’t make me laugh!”  
  
Kankri huffed as he crossed his arms. “It wasn’t a joke! Besides don’t you want to eat at a table too?”  
  
You rolled your eyes a little before you smiled a little. “Alright, alright don’t get your pants in a knot; I kinda hope that they do too.”  
  
Kankri nodded before you stuffed another piece of the pancake into his mouth as you both started to talk about little things. You doubt know if it was Signless’s wish but you both did get to eat the table again as the next place you both went to was Dolorosa’s place. Ms.Frownin may have taught you table manners, tableware, and when to eat. But Dolorosa taught you much more then that women ever did.  
  
The whole time you stayed with Dolorosa she learned the different things that women and the others taught you and Signless. To say she was angry was an understatement when you finally told her about what Ms.Frownin did with having you and Signless degraded, act, and be treated like dogs or pigs if you didn’t use tableware.  
  
Fortunately Dolorosa was quick to change most of your meal routines and life routines as it was best to start there as well she had never really thought of buying cereal or oatmeal till you and Signless were way older and lived with her for years at that point. The next time you seen cereal again from being a young kid you had to be thirteen or fourteen.  
  
You all had cereal but you didn’t know you had the last bowel of it because Meulin had could out carrying yours with hers as you were in the living room trying to find something to watch for the morning with the boys. You accepted the bowel of course a bit hesitantly even asking if there was still some for Dolorosa.  
  
Meulin just brushed off your nervousness and stated that there was more for Dolorosa but Meulin thought there was another box there sadly there was not. When Dolorosa finally arose from her bed she had paddled in the living room with her house coat on. “Good morning children!”  
  
You looked back and smiled with a spoon partly in your mouth. “Morning Rosa!”  
  
Dolorosa just smiled as she moved herself into the kitchen to get herself breakfast. However she soon go from teasing to mom mood pretty quick which when you thought of it now that was really something. Because you had froze when you heard Dolorosa sigh and her steps back into the living room. The others looked up as Dolorosa shook the cereal box at you four. “Alright which one of you took the last bit of cereal I-?”  
  
You didn’t here the rest of what she said as you shake a little. Kankri looked at you as he seen your hands start going. You glanced a little at him as he looked at you then back at Dolorosa. His lips started to move before you heard the foot steps get closer that’s when you really started to shake and panted terrified breathes.  
  
Dolorosa looked at your back as you were very literally shaking in fear of her and the others. It was so bad she thought you were going to drop the bowl. The loud ding of the spoon hitting the edge of the bowl was only silenced because Mituna had wrapped the bowl up in his psionics so you didn’t drop it.  
  
You knuckles turned white from how hard you were holding onto the bowl as Meulin moved to see what was wrong. Meulin looked you over to see you were terrified and as she moved to place a hand on your arm you moved into Mituna jerked away from her terrified of her.  
  
Mituna grabbed your shoulders as Meulin shushed you gently rubbing your arm as you were begging Dolorosa not do anything to you. Dolorosa clenched her jaw a little upset as you had never in all your years living with her acted so scared. Dolorosa knelt on her knee’s in front of you well Kankri placed his hand on her arm trying to make her feel better.  
  
Dolorosa pressed her hand against his as she looked at you again and this time you weren’t trembling just a bit fearful. Dolorosa moved her hand carefully placing it on your leg though Dolorosa had to ignore Meulin who almost was sending her a glare.  
  
You whimpered at her till her one hand slid up to your knee and the other was gently placed on your cheek. You leaned into her hand even though your hands wrapped themselves into Disciple’s night clothes. Meulin smiled a little as she took your hands off of her night clothes and onto Dolorosa’s house coat.  
  
Kankri had during all this time placed the bowel onto the coffee table as Mituna was having a bit of trouble settling it down gently due to the distance. Dolorosa sighed softly as she hummed gently at you. You sounded rather meek as your voice started to come up; “Sorry...”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head lightly well you gripped onto her house coat as she rubbed your back. Needless to say that episode scared everyone and after that Dolorosa never ever bought cereal again nor did anyone of your family. But you would have her do that to you hundred of times over if it meant that she was alive to make those mistakes.  
  
That was a deep wound for everyone of you when Dolorosa was murdered. You had blamed yourself for months for what had happened. You think the hardest time for you was a few months after you all had lost Dolorosa and were in your new apartment.  
  
You had to basically learn how to balance a budget by yourself and how to cook with the means you had. You had been so stressed out and all over with your emotions that the others were on egg shells around you even with Disciple's help. You never lashed out at Disciple but you would flip the pale session from you to her as you would always stop her from doing anything to you.  
  
You had come home from a long stressful and horrible day. The rent check was going to be due by the Monday and you had begged your boss at the bakery to give you some under the table work for the money make up.  
  
You were about hundred dollar’s short due to having to pay food, medicine, and adult supplies. You had walked home and had just finished getting the mail before you started to walk up stairs.  
  
You had seen Disciple’s car in the parking lot so you were sure her and Psiioniic were there and hopefully them and Signless weren’t making a mess. Well you just hoped that they weren’t cooking as you think you were just about going to stop your mind as far as that goes.  
  
As it seemed Signless had started to try to learn how to cook himself so he didn’t have to wait and that you had a meal for when you got home if you were late. Let’s just say even though you were thankful and really thought that was nice of him; but you weren’t impressed that it was with the food you had bought for you two to live on from your own paycheck.  
  
Unfortunately when you opened the door your temperature went from a low boil to explosive as the smell of burn food was in the air as well as Psiioniic and Disciple’s laughter with Signless frustrated groans. “How does Y/n make this look so easy well?! Oh well at least these ones are eatable...”  
  
You ground your teeth together before you slammed the down close. You threw your keys into the bowl at the door before storming into the kitchen without taking off your shoes. You stormed into the kitchen ignoring Psiioniic and Disciple who tried to say welcome home though you seen what looked like the others were having some burn offerings for dinner.  
  
Signless seen your face though as he knew he did wrong. However what happened next you would say Signless had coming; but you couldn’t and weren’t really in control with yourself as you strike Signless in front of Psiioniic and Disciple. You were so mad and angry at him that he the wasted food that was suppose to be dinner for the pair of you for the next few weeks.  
  
Your palm throbbed from how hard you hit him and his face was wide eyed as it was looking at the other side of the kitchen. It would have been silent with you didn’t start shouting at him. “I could fucking kill you right now! I’ve told you once, I’ve told you twice, I’ve told you a million times do not fucking learn how to cook on my paycheck! Signless that food was suppose to last us for the next two to three weeks! We don’t have the money to buy more!”  
  
You were going to hit him again when he looked at you with those hurt and sad eyes however Psiioniic grabbed your hand as Disciple didn’t know what to do as she wanted to whack you for hurting Signless but she wanted to calm you down too. “Woah! What the fuckth wrong with you?!”  
  
You turned at Psiioniic who was next to be served your fury. “What’s wrong?! I’ve fucking came home to this bullshit! I’m getting fucking sick and tried of no one listening to me and fucking doing whatever they fucking want!”  
  
You tugged at your wrists that Psiioniic was holding as he was confused about what the hell you talking about as it was all kind of sudden since you just had come home. Psiioniic dragged you into the living room to have a bit of a better ‘conversation’ with you as he went from friend to alpha pretty quick.  
  
Psiioniic flicked his head at Disciple to see to Signless as he did so. Disciple cooed softly at Signless who held onto his cheek as you had thankful only hit him open handed but still hurt though. Disciple moved his hand away to see the damage to the background noises from the living room. “Mew okay? She really got mew didn’t she?”  
  
Signless grimaced as Disciple gently touched his face. “It’s okay Disciple... It’s my fault for trying to make dinner...”  
  
Disciple shook her head; “Mew shouldn’t say that Y/n’s wrong to hit mew for doing something so nice for her. Has she being doing this to mew a lot?”  
  
Signless looked down a little before he look away. It had been happening a lot but it was the first time you hit him in a long time. “No... Well normally she just shouts and yells at me but this is the first time she’s hit me... Disciple I don’t know what’s going on with her...”  
  
Signless sniffled a little as he missed the old you before Dolorosa died and even when you both moved into here for the first little bit. You seemed to change and he didn’t know what was going on or what was happening. Signless just wanted to sister back not whoever this was.  
  
Disciple frowned before she nudged and nuzzled her face under his jaw to offer a lover’s comfort. However the pair didn’t get long as the sound of glass shattering and your shriek shook them out of it. Disciple and Signless hurried to the living room to see Psiioniic looking behind him at the glass vase you hurled at him.  
  
You had thankfully missed him which caused it to hit the wall. You were shaking so bad and huffing as you screamed; “It’s all my fault, everything from this to getting Rosa killed! There you fucking happy, you fucking no good piece of shit! I hate you; all of you now leave me alone!”  
  
Psiioniic turned to look at you with a really worried and slightly hurt expression as you run to you bedroom slamming the door close. Signless moved to Psiioniic after the three trolls shook themselves out of the stupor they were in. Signless was touching his face physically looking Psiioniic over thinking you had got him with the vase. “What happened? You’re not hurt are you?”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little as he grabbed Signless’s hands. “I think I puthhed her to far...”  
  
Disciple looked from Signless and Psiioniic to your door. She turned her face into a bit of an angry look before she went to your door demanding you let her in as she was going to have an out with you but that was met with various words on your side and a locked door.  
  
Psiioniic moved from Signless who watched as the his mate and his morial trying to get into your bed room to see what the hell was happening. It was about an hour before anything happened. And at the moment Psiioniic sighed as you seemed to refuse to come out your room even Disciple wasn’t allowed in till moments go which was the cause for the now eerie silence.  
  
Signless was slumped on the couch knowing he did wrong even though he was trying to do something nice for you. Psiioniic flopped onto the couch with him before he spoke. “I guethth were having Pizza tonight... Or do you want to make thothe horrible bread thtickth again?”  
  
Signless couldn’t help but smile as Psiioniic said it so matter fact like. Signless tried to glare at Psiioniic who winked at him causing the mutant to start laughing again. “You’re horrible Psii!”  
  
Psiioniic waved his hand at Signless. “Thtill I don’t know about you but I don’t want to thtrave.”  
  
Signless chuckled a little before he leaned again Psiioniic’s body and tucked his head under his friends. “Just no tiny human fish on it this time.”  
  
Psiioniic squawked a little at Signless before sighing in defeat as Signless turned on the TV. Between both Psiioniic and Disciple things smoothed over before you and Signless as you did apologize for slapping him which he accepted as well as Psiioniic who you apologized for throwing the vase and for your words. He dismissed it saying it was his fault for pushing you over the edge.  
  
However it wasn’t till a few months later that they truly understood why you had gotten so angry about what Signless did and Signless couldn’t blame you. To be struggling and stressing like that alone and unable to tell them and taking care of him without asking for help must have been really hard.  
  
However the only thing that did do was remind him how much you did for him and how much more guiltily he felt about having to be taken care of. Signless thought at least for once in his life you were as equals and to have that taken away from him made him disgusted him self. As he should have known and he should had seen the signs as he went through this all once before.  
  
However it seemed Disciple and Psiioniic made him feel better by saying you were mothering him and them like always. And to help in small ways like by slipping a few coins into your money jar which was for emergencies.  
  
It all seemed to work well for the next two years. Everything was back to how it was when Dolorosa was round minus one or two things but still that kind of normal and stability. However that routine was turned upside down again as Disciple soon come to live with you both.  
  
It wasn’t much like an extra plate at the table and the more clothes for wash day. You were personal so happy to have Disciple finally staying with you and Signless. It was best but it did have some draw backs. The only thing it change was you’d be alone for some breakfasts and dinners as sometimes Signless and Disciple wouldn’t come home and would forget to tell you they weren’t.  
  
You never really did like that before she started to live with you both but you didn’t say anything then or now since you weren’t there mother or keeper. As it had truthfully nothing to do with you as they were there own persons.  
  
But it hurt the most one Sunday night, as you had made an rather large roast as it was normal every Sunday night you made one and both Psiioniic and Disciple would come over. You had done everyone’s favorites as it was kind of a special dinner since both Disciple and Signless were accepted into there programs.  
  
You had told them that you wanted them home tonight as you had something special for them. It was a difficult dinner to make as Disciple’s favorites were things Dolorosa used to make and get from the trollian market that wasn’t around anymore in your town.  
  
So you had to go the next town over which was a two hour train ride both ways and then get an trollian food store to let you in on top of that. Signless’s were a bit easier as Disciple’s were like pot stickers and rib type things well Signless’s were more human food customized for the trollian palate. Signless loved fried spiced potato wedges and a rice pudding custard type thing.  
  
You smiled a little as you placed the potato wedges on the table beside half of the sliced roast. You puffed up your chest a bit as you turned your back to take out Psiioniic’s more friendlier options as the spices that the dishes had for the rest of you; he would have a serious problem with that ranged from the trots to death.  
  
Which is why you normally made all your meals psionic friendly as psionic user’s had there own spices and recipes and the others loved them too as you did it as close as to the other non-psionic recipe you could so no one felt left out.  
  
You sighed a little shaking your head clear as you moved taking out the a baked fried potato tomato cakes and oven roasted vegetables that you had to bast a little with a secret sauce recipe of your own. You turned off the oven before letting the items cool off a little before you placed them on the table somewhere.  
  
You looked up at the clock to see what time it was as you wanted to be changed since you were still in your work clothes so you looked somewhat nice. You hurried into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes and had a quick shower and change so you could be out there for when the others came home.  
  
You hurried to the kitchen before seeing no one was there and sat at the table in the one chair where you could see the door. You sat there for what felt like hours and it was hours.  
  
You sat at the kitchen table for about four hours; Psiioniic had at least texted you saying he was going to be late because of work and the buses so to go on and eat without him but sadly Signless nor Disciple weren’t home either. You texted them to no reply and then you even called them to no call back.  
  
You sat there for another hour before you started to more or less started to cry by yourself. You moved before you started to put everything away so that it didn’t go bad. You felt horrible, you were worried, and most of all you were very hurt not that they didn’t come home but that they couldn’t at least tell you if they were alive or not.  
  
You shuffled back and forth in the kitchen putting things away. You had placed the slices of meat into an container before you started to cut the rest so at least you could make sandwiches with it for lunches tomorrow.

Part 2  
  
You were so busy crying and making sure you didn’t cut yourself that you didn’t hear Psiioniic come into the apartment till you felt a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump. You wiped the tears away with the back of your hands before sniffling trying to pretend that you weren’t just crying. As you didn’t want to distress Psiioniic even if he was your matesprit at this point.  
  
Psiioniic seemed to trill at you before he spoke seeming to be trying to lighten the mood. “You’ll make the food tathte like thadnethth if you keep it up Bumble.”  
  
You just hummed at him as you were a bit afraid to talk out of fear you’d start crying. However it seemed you weren’t going to get away from the situation any as you felt Psiioniic’s left arm wrap around you and his body press against yours as his right hand wrapped around yours to move the knife away from the meat.  
  
You hiccuped as the tears started to come back as he moved his face against yours trying to offer comfort. Psiioniic thought you were upset at him since he was late coming here since he had to put in over time at his soon to be job. You started to cry despite yourself causing Psiioniic to apologize to you; “Don’t cry Bumble, I’m thorry I’m late I thhould have-”  
  
You shook your head as you put the knife down and turned into his arms that now were around you. “I’m sorry it’s not you or you being late. I just no one came home for dinner even Disciple and Signless aren’t home yet. I know I shouldn’t be crying for something so foolish-”  
  
Psiioniic paused as he looked at you and was wiping your tears away. “What do you mean Thign and Mew didn’t could home yet?”  
  
You whimpered a little as you looked behind you at the roast. “They haven’t come home I’ve left a text message and phone there phones to see where they’re at but no one’s gotten back to me! What if something happened to them or what if they’re died! I’m just so worried! I don’t even care at this point if they went out without telling me again!”  
  
You sniffled as you shake your head and try to pull away from him. “I’m sorry I know I’m just being a negative Ned; and that you and Disciple always tell me that I should stop worrying when they don’t come home because Signless and her are adults but-!”  
  
Psiioniic shushed you softly not letting you out of his arms just yet. “Hey, Hey it’th okay I know. I get it don’t cry Bumble. Come on let’th get thith food in the fridge before it goeth bad and then we can thit on the couch and have thome cuddle time till they get back.”  
  
You rubbed the last bits of tears from your eyes before you questioned him starting back up in the water works; “Don’t you have to go home tonight?! I don’t want you to get trouble...”  
  
Psiioniic sighed softly as you started to cry again as you started to put away the food again. What was going on with you all this week? All you did was go from normal and happy to crying and over emotional. It took almost twenty minutes to get everything in the fridge as one you had made a lot and two Psiioniic had a hell of a time trying to get you to stop crying long enough to cut the damn roast; since he just destroyed it when he cut it.  
  
At the moment though Psiioniic was on the couch with you curled up in his lap with your face into his neck as you were asleep on him. Psiioniic was watching the TV with some documentary on it, about the earlier days of trollian and human reactions. Psiioniic was steady with pressing his hand on your back stroking it.  
  
Psiioniic flicked his attention at you on the commercial break. He nudged your head lightly with his own as you were making him to hot. You shifted sleepily so your head was in his lap.  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he pulled over the throw to throw on you as a blanket. Psiioniic looked at you a little before he placed his hand on your forehead to see if you were sick as you seemed a little to wore out and not just a crying wore out either.  
  
However you didn’t feel any hotter then normal maybe you hadn’t been sleeping to well. Psiioniic shook his head as he looked up at the clock in the living room to see it was 9:30pm. Psiioniic was glad he had phoned the Jade’s earlier telling them that you were ‘sick’ so they told him not to come home that night thankfully.  
  
Unfortunately that didn’t mean that he didn’t have school tomorrow; as both he and the other two did. Hours later, Signless and Disciple had just got past the apartment gate. Signless placed his fingers to his lips gesturing Disciple she had to be quiet.  
  
Disciple nodded before Signless sighed as he looked at the stairs then at Disciple. Both had ditched the recipe trying night that you had no doubly planned as that was always what secret dinner night were.  
  
Both didn’t feel like trying something new at the moment so both went out to celebrate getting into there programs with dinner and something a little extra more intimate. Signless held his breath as he slowly opened the door peaking in to see if he seen anything.  
  
Disciple had her hands on his back and looking over his head. Signless looked up at Disciple before making the hand gesture that they were going to go in. Disciple nodded as Signless opened the door some more before they sneaked into the apartment carefully.  
  
As Signless quietly closed the door Disciple seemed to look around for you a little till she spotted you asleep on the couch in a tank top and what looked like a pair of Psiioniic’s boxers shorts.  
  
Disciple gestured Signless to be rather quiet and that you were there. Both nodded as they were rather quiet as the tipped-toe away from your sleeping form on the couch. Disciple had turned off the TV before following Signless. However the couple didn’t get fair when Signless tipped-toe right into an angry looking Psiioniic.  
  
Signless and Disciple flinched as Psiioniic growled at them as he aggressively whispered at them. “It’th 12 in the morning where the hell were have you to been?! We have thchool tomorrow!”  
  
Signless whimpered a little as he spoke; “We were just around town having dinner and you know... Uh...”  
  
Psiioniic narrowed his eyes before he snorted at them; “Look I don’t fully care if your mating or where you were mating. I don’t fully care where you were but when you make her cry when thhe made a really fucking big dinner for you both for getting into your programth then don’t even text one of uth to thay your alive and not in the thtreet died that’th when I care. Go get a thhower and get to bed before I thhow you alphahood.”  
  
Signless flickered his ears as did Disciple but when Disciple went to go past Psiioniic he grabbed her arm. “You don’t get to follow jutht yet Beta. I have a word to pick with you.”  
  
Disciple’s ears flickered a little more at Signless who scurried off leaving her alone. She was so going to hold that over him for the next couple of days. “What’th wrong with Bumble?”  
  
Disciple blinked a little a bit blindsided by the question. “What do mew mean what’s wrong with her?”  
  
Psiioniic huffed as he let go of her arm. “Mew thhe’th like normal one minute then in tearth the next or trying to rip off my head well crying about how nice I am. What’th wrong with my mate?”  
  
Psiioniic frowned his brows at Disciple who looked at him surprised. “Woah, woah mew don’t know what’s wrong with her?! Are mew that stupid?!”  
  
Psiioniic frowned as he flashed her his fangs. “No I don’t and no I’m not.”  
  
Disciple sighed a bit dramatically as she commented; “Come on Psii mew’ve rutted her and have been in her nest for months now. How can mew not know what’s up with her!” Psiioniic was about to defend himself when she continued; “Mew do know why Y/n makes extra sure mew don’t touch her for one week to a week and a half once a month right?”  
  
Psiioniic gave her a blank look. “Umm... No I thought it wath becauthe I wath been to aggrethive...”  
  
Disciple deadpanned him as she shook her head what an idiot he was sometimes. “Psiioniic have mew even looked up human females or Signless tell mew anything?”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head as Disciple pulled him down by his shirt as she whispered in his ear. “Y/n’s on her period mew stupid fool. Human females that aren’t grubbed up by a certain time frame in ovulation lose there genetic sac lining meant for the grub. They get very emotional as there hormones are everywhere.” Disciple shuttered a little remembering one of your more heavier flow last month as she let him back up; “As is the blood...”  
  
She couldn’t pity you more then anything she was surprised how much a her human palemate could loss and still be upright. When Disciple focused on Psiioniic’s face he was blushing out of embarrassment. Psiioniic buzzed his tongue without thinking about it which Disciple had to be saved by him as pillow that went magically airborne at him.  
  
Psiioniic looked down to you as Disciple who scurried off before something was thrown at her. You were looking at him and Disciple who dived into Signless’s bedroom so that she didn’t have to see you till the morning maybe. Psiioniic sighed a little as he spoke; “What have I told you about throwing thingth Omega?”  
  
You snorted at him before curling up a little; “I know you would caught it besides I want her to think about what she did.”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head sighing again as he walked over placing the pillow back on the couch and sat down. “Thtop throwing thhit or the next thing that’th going to be throw ith you.”  
  
You hummed before laying your head on your knees. “It was a pillow not like I threw a cup her or something. Anyways aren’t you suppose to kick there butts?! You are Alpha after all.”  
  
Psiioniic waved his hand a little; “There’th nothing that I can’t do that their mindth wouldn’t. Guilt my little Bumble bee ith worthe then anything I can do to them.”  
  
You leaned a little against him as Psiioniic moved his arm to wrap around your shoulder. You both were silent till you spoke up; “Want to go to bed now that the kids are back?”  
  
Psiioniic snorted in a bit of a laugh. “Can you make it that far?”  
  
You looked over your shoulder before you wrapped your arms around his neck. “No but you can carry your little matesprit because your the big strong alpha troll of a matesprit. And maybe when you do I can get one of your good tummy or back rubs tonight?”  
  
Psiioniic grunted a little; “Well I don’t know... I mean I don’t get your rubth anymore...”  
  
You gave him a bit of a pout before giving him your puppy eyes. Psiioniic sighed before he pretend to be displeased with having to carrying you and complained about it saying you were way to heavy for him even though you weren’t.  
  
Psiioniic regardless picked you up and walked right into your room before he laid you down on your bed before laying beside you after taking off his clothes excluding his boxer briefs.  
  
He moved his hand before he start to rub your tummy lightly in a smoothing pattern before you directed his hand to your back. You of course didn’t last long and were asleep again in moments. Psiioniic shook his head as he wrapped you both up in your blankets.  
   
The things he had to do and put up with as alpha sometimes; but Psiioniic never mind having to put up with things like that as it came with being mated with you. However what he didn’t like was having to leave you and the warm atmosphere and go back to the cold foster home.  
  
It wasn’t for long as his eighteenth birthday was coming up quick but it wasn’t quick enough for him. But well it at least you made for up it so he couldn’t be to mad even more so when he moved into the apartment with you and everyone.  
  
It was nice for everyone to be together again somewhat. Yes could anyone have alone time with the others mate no... Well not unless it was in the midnight of the night and he kept a hand over your mouth and you have to do the same then possibly.  
  
But that wasn’t no fun for him or you as he loved the sounds you’d make and you love to feel and sometimes hear his vocals if they were loud enough. But it was nice to come home to the hustle and bustle of home.  
  
Signless would be in his room doing homework, Disciple would have abandoned her’s on the coffee table and be in the kitchen with you bugging you for a snack or when dinner was on well cuddled up to you.  
  
You would be either making her a snack well making dinner or just about done making dinner but either case you’d be trying to move around but unable to do to Disciple holding you.  
  
Then he would have to come in and save you from your own palemate before getting his kiss for saving you and welcoming him home. Psiioniic would sit at the dinning room table in the kitchen as you and he would talk as you’d ask him about his day and so on.  
  
You both figured out a routine that both Disciple and Signless settled in quiet nicely with. But when you and Psiioniic moved out of your own finally after four years together with Signless and Disciple; you both didn’t have much of a change of a routine then both Signless and Disciple’s had.  
  
As well you learned sometime quite bothersome at first which was something called a lazy morning or lazy day which was mostly started by a lazy morning; but you came to enjoy them none the less. They usually all started out the same but some were extra special then others though.  
  
You seemed to slowly come awake a little as a face and a gurgled purr nuzzled into your chest before an arm pulled you in close. You gave a sleepy giggle before you nuzzled your face into messy black hair and the four rather large candy corn horns.  
  
Psiioniic moaned gently before he grumbled against your flesh and the blanket seemed to moved over top of you both. You sighed a little as you moved a hand your hand out of the blankets and grabbed your phone to see the time.  
  
You looked on with sleepy eyes seeing it was already 9:30 in the morning. You placed your phone back onto the top shelve of your headboard before you looked down at Psiioniic who was looking up at you with sleepy red and blue eyes.  
  
You spoke softly and not above a whisper; “It’s 9:30 you know and I have a lot of things to do today...”  
  
Psiioniic pouted a little at you as he spoke just as softly; “We can do them tomorrow ath you do have today and tomorrow off. I’ll even help if that’th what you want. It’th nice and warm here tho let’th thtay in the netht.”  
  
You hummed lightly; “I don’t know I should get us up and then go make breakfast... You’re going to be hungry shortly and so will I.”  
  
Psiioniic frowned as he narrowed his eyes at you from the ends of your chest. You moved your hands into his hair combing it lightly and teasing his horns a little. This caused Psiioniic to lean into your hand like a cat wanting more of the pleasure feeling however you stopped as you spoke; “But if you make a good counter argument I just may be willing to stay a little bit longer...”  
  
Psiioniic’s face turned from euphoric to smug as he knocked your hands from his hair. “Ith that tho? Well I think I can make a good one...”  
  
You blinked a little before you gave a bit of an happy sigh as you felt the back of Psiioniic’s finger brush down your bare legs as he started to kiss the swell of your chest and was working down to your stomach. You gently ran the your foot against the top of his thigh as you spoke; “You make a good counter argument...”  
  
Psiioniic just chuckled a little as he moved his head resting it against your chest. When he spoke it was in a hush but gravelly tone. “If you’re thtill unthure name your price...”  
  
You hummed gently before you tilted his head up some more. “I think a kiss should tie me over for another few hours...”  
  
Psiioniic knocked your hands away as he moved up to give you a kiss. It was a nice kiss till you slid your hands up his shoulders. Psiioniic growled causing you to laugh as Psiioniic rolled you onto you back and gave you a bit more of a hungry kiss as he was going to have breakfast and you were the main course.  
  
Those were the quiet days that you cherished but you come to love your days with your son more. When Mituna was born it was the prefect upset to the routines you and Psiioniic had created together. It took you both a few months to figure out what a routine would ever look like again as far as Mituna was concerned.  
  
But by the time he was one it was all set into stone. Mornings were always the same you’d be making breakfast before Psiioniic would come in get a quick sip of coffee before going into Mituna’s room to wake up the morning hating boy. But some days it took more then Psiioniic to wake him up.  
  
You set the plates of Pancakes down for breakfast and looked up towards the living doorway only to see Psiioniic standing there with his arms crossed. You looked up at him; “Where’s Mituna?”  
  
Psiioniic moved his hand as he spoke; “Your thon wouldn’t wake up even with a mid-morning flight.”  
  
You looked at him surprised; “What?! Is he sick?!”  
  
You moved from the table following Psiioniic who shook his head. “Nope I check he’th ath health ath a horthe but he jutht wouldn’t get up.”  
  
You sighed as Psiioniic opened Mituna’s boy causing the five year old to pull his blanket up past his head and curl up into a ball. Psiioniic commented being a bit funny as you placed your hands on your hips. “It ith your miththion if you choothe to accept Mama Captor.”  
  
You hummed as you moved sitting on Mituna’s small twin bed. You placed a hand on his back before you started to rub his back. “Mituna, Mituna the sun’s awake and you need to wake up too. The bee’s are calling and the pancakes are waiting for you to wake up.”  
  
Mituna just made a humphed before he pulled himself tighter together. You hummed as you sat on Mituna’s bed looking at the bundle of blankets that was your son seeing the situation. Psiioniic watched as you got up off the bed and ushered him close to you. “You pull away the blankets with your psionics and I’ll use that tactic...”  
  
Psiioniic buzzed his tongue lightly; “No...”  
  
You nodded as you turned your sets on Mituna as you crackled your knuckles. “Yes...”  
  
Psiioniic whistled a little; “He’th going get it Bumble...” Psiioniic spoke loud enough for Mituna as he warned him. “Mituna you better thurrender before your mother hath to do thomething...” Mituna gave a shouted and muffed no from under the blankets. Psiioniic laughed a little; “Your funeral thon; at your word Mama Captor.”  
  
You moved a little to the side of Mituna’s bed. “Now!”  
  
Mituna squeaked in surprise as Psiioniic used his psionics to take the blankets off him and as he started to try and use his own you pounced on his tickling his sides and neck. Mituna laughed squirming and trying to take your hands off him. “Mama! I up! I up!”  
  
You paused as Mituna panting trying to caught his breath. You chuckled a little as you moved your hands to start again. “Are you sure you’re up?”  
  
Mituna nodded opening his eyes. “Thee eyeth are open.”  
  
You chuckled a little as you nodded before picking him up off the bed as Psiioniic settled the blankets down on them. “Mission accomplished Papa Captor!”  
  
You saluted Psiioniic who chuckled a little winking at you. “Good Bumble now let’th get thith day thtarted before we’re both late for work and Mituna ith late for nurthery school.”  
  
You nodded as Mituna groaned a little as this was what he was trying not to go too. You and Psiioniic just laughed as you set him down in his chair. Yes they were always the interesting mornings.  
  
Mituna may not have like mornings very much but he did love lazy mornings though. Even though the ‘lazy’ morning changed much since they were far and few in between and since it wasn’t just you and Psiioniic it was a rare event in the Captor household.  
Sometimes well most of the time they were accidental mornings.  
  
You remember one very well because it was a blunder. You and Psiioniic had just settled down into bed for the night. You made sure you had set your alarm as even if Friday was a ‘holiday’ the three of you and Signless’s family were going to be going to the zoo because it was rare he and Disciple ever got a day off together.  
  
Anyways you were asleep till you heard the bedroom door open. You looked up a little sleepy eyed to see your seven year old son at the door holding his stuff bee looking a bit upset.  
  
You frowned before you waved him over to see what was wrong. Mituna seeing you wave at him had him more or less run to you. You shifted up causing Psiioniic to grumble as you knocked his arms and legs off you. You shifted Mituna from the floor and onto the bed in your lap. “What’s wrong my little bumble bee?”  
  
Mituna sniffled lightly as he held onto you tightly with one hand and wipe the other against his eyes. “I had a bad dream can I thleep with you and Daddy?”  
  
You smiled a little as shifted the blankets from under him and lifted them up. “Sure Mituna you can sleep with me and your father tonight.”  
  
Mituna smiled a little as he tucked himself in between you and Psiioniic. Psiioniic had rolled onto the other side keeping claim onto his own blankets as you shared with Mituna. You settled him down close to you as you both laid there and with your free hand brushed some of his curls away being rather gentle about it. “You want to tell mommy what the dream was about?”  
  
Mituna shook his head lightly which you nodded a little before resting your hand over top of the blankets. “Okay, well lets get back to sleep since we have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
Mituna just nodded a little before he closed his eyes and cuddled up and into your a little. You laid a awake a little before you slowly fall back asleep. You didn’t awake again till you heard your ringtone for Disciple go off.  
  
You were a bit disorientated as you slapped your hand around for your phone on the night table. You grabbed your phone before laying back down a little and pulled up the blankets as Mituna had stole all of Psiioniic’s blankets and wrapped up in his father’s arms. You slurred your speech some as you did just wake up. “Mmm mellow?”  
  
You could hear the sounds of people in the background as Disciple spoke; “Where are you guys?!”  
  
You felt Psiioniic shift a little looking at you a bit unimpressed. As you spoke you sounded like she was crazy; “Uh... At home like we’re suppose to be? It’s three in the morning Disciple... Where the hell are you?! Are the kids okay?”  
  
You could hear Disciple seem to pause before Signless’s voice came up from somewhere in the background going what’s wrong. Disciple’s voice spoke up causing you to shoot right up; “Y/n it’s three in the afternoon! Why the hell are you guys home you promised we’d met at the zoo?!”  
  
You squeaked causing Mituna to look at you a bit sleepy. “What?!”  
  
You ripped your ear from your phone looking at the time on your phone. Psiioniic sat up a little before he understood the reason and covered Mituna’s ears. “What the fuck it is three pm! How the hell did we over sleep that much?!”  
  
Disciple seemed to find a little bit of humor in this as she stated; “So I guess we’re going to met up for dinner and I guess dinners going to be on you and Psiioniic tonight?”  
  
You moved to get out of bed only to get tangled up in the blankets. “Yeah of-Woah!”  
  
Disciple pulled her ear away from the phone as Signless looked at her a bit unhappy as both Meulin and Kankri were bugging him about going to walk around the zoo. Signless frowned as Disciple seemed to go tell them she’d speak to you later.  
  
Disciple ended the phone call with no more then a laugh as she looked at the kids. “Come on kitten’s it seems Aunt Y/n and Uncle Psii aren’t coming and we’ll see them for dinner of our choice.”  
  
Signless barked out a little as the kids seemed to awe lightly but moved to start to go into the zoo with them following. “Why is that Y/n never really forget things?”  
  
Disciple chuckled a little as she wrapped her arm around Signless’s. “It seems Mituna had turned off her alarm this morning as he slept with her and Psiioniic last night after a nightmare. I guess they were really tired as they didn’t wake up till I phoned them. So they said they’d meet us later just tell them what restaurant we were going to as it’s there treat.”  
  
Signless hummed lightly as he more or less had to take the change. “Are we going to hold it over there heads for the next little while?”  
  
Disciple nodded; “Mew bet.”  
  
Both Signless and Meulin started to laugh much to the confusion of Meulin and Kankri. Let’s just say after that you made sure that you put on another alarm so that wouldn’t ever happen again. Mituna never grew out of hating mornings or making it so he could sleep in longer.  
  
Every years know with Mituna all grown up and grubs of his own you still seen your son dragging his heels. That wasn’t the only thing that hadn’t changed either as you all still have the same routine; the only different is your family of once three is a family of six. As it’s with Mituna’s matesprit Latula and your grandchildren Sollux and Terezi.  
  
At first Latula thought it was really weird to have you and Psiioniic living with them but she came around to it more so because you and Psiioniic did pay for half the house, were more or less built in babysitters, and took care of anything that needed to be done. But more so you and Psiioniic had sold the Bakery to Meulin and Kurloz which included the upstairs apartment house and Mituna wasn’t about to let his parents be homeless.  
  
You started your days off like another morning you got up at the crack of dawn got a shower then headed down stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. You would be half way done washing the dishes from the night before as you were waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when Psiioniic would come into the kitchen holding the morning newspaper under his arm.  
  
You both would share a quick good morning kiss before he sat down in his chair and unfold the paper and reading glasses then started to read it. By the time you were done washing the dishes you’d pour him his first cup and put the cream and sugar on table.  
  
You would start doing both lunch and breakfast for the four other people in the house. During the process of making breakfast the order was always the same unless someone was sick. It’d be Sollux and Terezi down first for the first serving of pancakes with milk.  
  
Then Mituna would walk in looking half dead only to have you turn around to fit his tie and give him a good morning kiss then place his coffee in his hand. Latula would come down moments later looking almost the same way but she was always dressed in her lawyer uniform. You would kiss her cheek in a good morning before handing her the last cup of coffee before you’d start to make more and collect the children’s plates sending them upstairs to get washed and ready for school.  
  
You place the plates and cups into the sink before finishing the rest of lunches. By the time Sollux and Terezi came down you would be standing at the front door holding out lunches as the children would grab them getting kisses for having a good day and see you soon.  
  
Then when everyone was gone and Psiioniic had a second cup of brew coffee is when you would finally sit down for your own breakfast and morning. The rest of the day you and Psiioniic would be busy outside or in the house. Your days changed to depending what day of the week it was but it was the same every week. It would only change if something unexpected happened like one of the grandchildren were sick, weather, or being to busy.  
  
By the time the afternoon hit the school bus would drop off Sollux and Terezi then the pair would run into the house without a moments pause handing there lunch boxes over before either running back out to meet with their friends which were Karkat, Eridan, Gamzee, and lastly little Nepeta; at the park a couple streets down, playing in there out play-set in the back yard after inviting their friends over, or they’d be busy up in there rooms playing.  
  
You were hard press to even say hello as they were gone in moments. Psiioniic would always laugh saying they were busy as bees. But when the kids did get home you always started to put dinner on.  
  
Dinner was much like breakfast as by the time it was done Psiioniic was the first to sit down and you were the very last one. The rest of the evening you would patch clothes and Terezi’s stuffies before generally relaxing before it was bed time. You and Psiioniic would watch the days news in your own bedrooms till midnight before going to sleep so you could start your days all over again.  
  
But of course this didn’t mean there weren’t the odd hiccups in routine. You remember the last one that happened not to long ago as it was only a couple of weeks ago. You were rinsing out stained clothes and doing laundry at the same time after lunch before you were purposely tricked to leaving the clothes in the washer as young Sollux and Terezi came running in bouncing around you.  
  
You gave a bit of an concerned look as you dried your hands on your working apron. Sollux spoke fast as he grabbed your hand as did Terezi pulling at it. “Grandma, come on Grandpa hurt hith foot!”  
  
Sollux and Terezi had a hold of your hands as Terezi just urged you trying to pull you faster. “Hurry Grandma!”  
  
You sighed a little as you followed them to the living room. “Children please I’m sure Grandpa Captor isn’t seriously hurt. I bet you he’s just playing up the wound.”  
  
You looked up from the the kids as Psiioniic spoke; “Ouch that hurtth my blood-puthher Bumble. Thee if I do anything thpecial for you again.”  
  
You looked a bit wide eyed as the living room was covered in streamers, colored balloons, an old record player, and there was a small badly frosted and a tad burned cake with a happy anniversary on it. You blushed bright red as you spoke; “Oh dear...”  
  
Psiioniic started to laugh as he winked at you; “It’th alright Bumble I knew you forgot about it and can make up for it later.”  
  
Psiioniic wiggled his eyebrows at you adjusting what you could do tonight which had you huff at him. “Psiioniic Captor not in front of the children!”  
  
Sollux and Terezi just laughed not understanding what was going on. You huffed as now all three of them were laughing at you causing you to put your hands on your hips. Psiioniic waved the children away from you a little to go have some snacks as it was only the four of you since Mituna and Latula were out. Psiioniic walked up threading his arms around you tightly which caused you to fold your arms on his chest as he purred at you.  
  
He swayed gently which you followed after you had giving up. “Come thit down and relax for a moment. You’re alwayth doing thomething and if you keep it up your going to work yourthelf into the grave women.”  
  
You chuckled a little as you sat down on the couch with him just as Sollux and Terezi came back in excited. It was nice the little party you and Psiioniic had with the kids. Of course it was questions from the pair as it was the age they were at.  
  
It was the normal questions like how did you met, when did you get bonded together, what was daddy and mommy like, etc. You told them as much as you could about the ‘good old days’; not that you thought they were old days but to the children it felt like when the dinosaurs roamed the earth you were sure.  
  
Psiioniic waited till you both had finished a story about when you and Psiioniic had caught Mituna and Latula trying to have a wedding of there own without anyone knowing about it. As Mituna nor Latula wanted to tell anyone that Latula was carrying as both hadn’t planned for it kind thing and were scared to tell anyone in fear of what they might think. “Now before you both thtart your Grandmother on another thtory open thith Bumble. I’ve been waiting long enough for you too.”  
  
You blinked as you accepted the present from Psiioniic before you opened the present before looking up at Psiioniic a bit confused. It was an record that much you knew but you confused why he bought it. Sollux and Terezi both frowned and began a bit dramatic about it as it wasn’t a toy. You spoke lightly; “The Temptations record?”  
  
Psiioniic winked at you lightly as he slid the record out of your hand. “Mhm you’ll thee Bumble.”  
  
Psiioniic placed the record onto the record player and turned the needled onto it. You paused for a moment before you gasped as the song started you knew the tune very well it was Earth Angel. You smiled as the kids listened to it unknown to them it was kind of your and Psiioniic’s song but you hadn’t heard it in years. Psiioniic being the smooth troll he was didn’t miss a beat as he offered his hand to you. “May I have thith dance?”  
  
You smiled as you placed your hand with his. “You know I don’t dance to well.”  
  
Psiioniic shrugged; “That’th okay jutht follow my lead like always Bumble.”  
  
Psiioniic pulled you to him as he rested his hand around your waist and yours against his chest well your other hands were intertwine together. You rested your head on his chest with your eyes closed as Psiioniic closed his eyes own as you both started to dance in a slow moving circle.  
  
You both savored the time together dancing as it product a lot of memories back through the years together. You nuzzled his chest a content and hearing Psiioniic’s softer purr rumble through his chest till you were forced to open your eyes as two bodies wiggled in between the pair of you.  
  
You laughed seeing your grandchildren pouting and wanting to share the moment. You both broke away from a moment before you picked up Sollux resting him on your hip as you looked at Psiioniic who was holding Terezi upside down laughing.  
  
You moved your hand pulling Psiioniic down for a bit of a searing kiss as the record ended. As you both broke away with the disgusted sound from Sollux you spoke. “I love you Psiioniic Captor you hopeless romantic fool.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a breathless chuckle as he gave a light peck on your lips. “I’m just the fool that loves and adores you, Y/n Captor.”  
  
You both share one last and small special kiss before you started to pay attention to the children in your respected holds. You loved the small breaks in the routine you had more or less engraved in everyone. It was nice shake ups like that made daily life from getting to repetitive.  
  
You back to current times you moved at the moment grabbing the drying towel when you looked up from the dishes when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Psiioniic taking the towel out of your hands. “I’ll dry you can thit and relax Bumble ath you’re a bit thlow today.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow at him before you nudged his hip with yours. “I’m not slow you just don’t like to pace yourself.”  
  
Psiioniic just shook his head before commenting; “You’re jutht thore your getting old bethideth can’t a huthband do thomething for hith cute little wife once and a while?”  
  
You moved grabbing the sugar from the middle of the coffee table as you comment back; “Not when he’s up to something he doesn’t; besides my knee’s need a break before you break them Mr. Metal-knees.”  
  
Psiioniic looked at you surprised and a bit grateful that no one was around to hear the comment before you both started to laugh lightly. You knew it was going to be a beautiful day...  
  
In the middle of the suburb stood a pale yellow painted house with a faded and peeling red and blue picked-fence surrounding it. Once evenly trimmed bushes surrounded the front were now every which way from the lack of trimming. The front and the back of the house still did the scatter of outside children toys. The street it was on was as quite as it came for being on a mostly trollian owner housing street.  
  
The sun hadn’t rose yet and there was only one person awake in the once clock work house hold. Mituna flicked on the lights of the kitchen before he stood there staring at the now empty room.  
  
He looked at the counter to see there were piles of take-out on the counter. He then looked to his left to the table to find it bare. No smell or sound of coffee brewing, no smell or sound of fresh newspaper being fluffed up for it’s morning read.  
  
Mituna’s jaw clenched as he moved to the first chair of the table. He pressed his hands onto it before he gripped it tightly in his hands. He could see in his mind eye the images of you and Psiioniic.  
  
You had your back turned cleaning dishes and his father had his face buried in the morning newspaper. Mituna sat down in what was always his seat before the imagine change to you serving him his morning bee shape honey pancakes even though he was in his in his thirties then moving back to get another set as Psiioniic would start to tease and act childish about not getting his first.  
  
Mituna watched the ghostly image go on before he watched as you doubled over near the fridge with blood on the floor and collapsing due to being unable to catch your breath. Mituna hiccuped a little as he felt tears drip down his face. Mituna put his face in his hands and cried as he was left alone in an new routine and life he never asked for.


End file.
